<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sixth Year by NikHall89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929858">Sixth Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikHall89/pseuds/NikHall89'>NikHall89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Up Til 6th Year, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Ilvermorny, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikHall89/pseuds/NikHall89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything through the attack on the Ministry had happened. The heroes are getting ready to start their sixth year, but Professor Dumbledore has invited a few overachieving Ilvermorny students to join them. Kai, Lily, and Kara have been tasked with the Order and Dumbledore's task of keeping an eye on their new school and hopefully preventing tragedy from striking their fellow classmates.</p><p>AKA</p><p>I hated all the death in Deathly Hallows and am preventing them by rewriting Half-Blood Prince. (This is my first HP story and my first story written in several years.)</p><p>A/N: Will be updated every Saturday morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/OC, Draco Malfoy/OFC, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any characters aside from Kai, Lily, and Kara.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1</b>
</p><p> <span>“I assume you ladies know why I’m here?” an old wizard asked. He looked upon three young witches and their headmaster.</span></p><p> <span>“Albus,” the headmaster of Ilvermorny began. “I apologize, but I don’t feel that this is the right course of action to take.”</span></p><p> <span>“Professor Fontaine has given us a brief explanation, sir, but he didn’t exactly go into detail as to why you wanted us,” the tallest of the three explained. She was also the palest of the trio. “Though we have been keeping up with what is going on in Europe, none of us understand why you need us.” She adjusted her glasses to have something to do with her hands. While she was the most introverted of the three, she could be the most outspoken as well.</span></p><p> <span>Dumbledore let his gaze fall upon all three girls before speaking. “You three are the most talented not just in your school, but your hard work has given you skills that are far beyond your years. Agilbert, excuse me, Professor Fontaine has been bragging on the three of you since your first year here. Is it true that you spend all of your breaks training and practicing?”</span></p><p> <span>“Yes sir,” spoke the girl in the middle. She was easily the shortest of the three. “Grandfather has spent a lot of time teaching us things that we do not usually learn in class, and Kara’s family has a huge library that we have taken advantage of.”</span></p><p> <span>“Surely not your grandfather, Ms. Ocampo. I attended his funeral before you were born.” Dumbledore gave a knowing look to all three then turned his gaze on the only one who had yet to speak.</span></p><p> <span>“You know who she was referring to, Professor,” the final girl spoke. She fell directly between the other two girls’ height. “He is Grandfather to all who come to him.” She turned her head enough to make eye contact with her friends and they all gave a slight nod. “While you have not explained why you need us at Hogwarts, we have discussed it and consulted Grandfather before the meeting. We will spend the summer here training and then attend Hogwarts in the fall.”</span></p><p>
  <span>*~*~*</span>
</p><p> <span>It had been a rough summer. The girls had spent the entire time in West Texas training and studying. They began receiving weekly owls from the Order which fortunately filled them in more than Dumbledore had. From what they gathered, they were worried that some of the students had already been turned and that there could be an attack from the inside the school.</span></p><p> <span>“The carriages should be arriving at Hogwarts soon,” Kai informed the other two as she look at clock on the wall. The other two nodded and reached to hold hands. Everything around them fizzled and fluttered, then went completely black. A second passed and they were standing in front of Professor Albus Dumbledore at his desk.</span></p><p> <span>“Right on time, ladies. The festivities will begin shortly. I have arranged for you to all be in Gryffindor together so that…”</span></p><p> <span>“Not to be rude, Professor, but we believe it will be better if we are split up,” Kara interrupted.</span></p><p> <span>“Split up, we can meet and get to know more people,” Lily continued.</span></p><p> <span>“And there’s no need to worry about us finding time and a place to work without prying eyes and ears. That has been a specialty of us since our second year,” Nik finished.</span></p><p> <span>“Very well. Do you have any suggestions as to who will be in which house?” Dumbledore’s eyes sparkled with a knowing glint.</span></p><p>
  <span>*~*~*</span>
</p><p> <span>McGonagall was calling the first years up to begin the Sorting Ceremony when the doors to the Great Hall flew open and everyone aside from Dumbledore and McGonagall turned to see three girls walking towards the first years. “Gotta make an entrance,” Kai whispered to her friends as they made their way down the middle of the room. They kept a stern look and any excitement, nervousness, or amusement out of their eyes. To anyone outside of the trio, the girls looked determined and intimidating.</span></p><p> <span>“You’re late, ladies, now get in line.” McGonagall scolded. Chatter picked up quickly picked up. Rumors began to fly around the tables about who these newcomers were, and the trio held hands and made their way to stand behind the line of first years.</span></p><p>
  <span>Once there, McGonagall glared out and the room immediately fell silent again. She began calling names and made their way through the list of first years. After finishing with every first year, she cleared her throat and looked up at the girls. “Lilianne Julia Ocampo of New York, Sixth Year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shortest girl turned to her friends and gave them each a hug, and Kai gave her a kiss on the forehead before Lily turned and sat on the stool to be sorted. ‘Hmmm, Filipina. Half-blood, but still…Puckwudgie at Ilvermorny, hmmm.’ “SLYTHERIN!” The room clapped, but it was much quieter than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karina Ryleigh Peasegood of New York, Sixth Year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara and Kai hugged, then Kai kissed her taller friend on the forehead before releasing her. Kara turned and sat on the stool. ‘Well aren’t you interesting? Peasegood…and Prewett, very nice. Pure blood…Thunderbird at Ilvermorny…’ “RAVENCLAW!” Again, a quiet clap as Kara turned and walked to her new house table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaiah Waya Hiddenborn of Texas, Sixth Year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai took a deep breath and sat on the stool and looked out into the crowded room. ‘Well who are you? It appears even you don’t know…Half Aniyunwiya and half Ndee…now you know. Wampus at Ilvermorny…” ‘GRYFFINDOR!” She hid the smirk at having guessed all three of their houses and made her way to her table and sitting beside who she had learned before arriving as Hermione Granger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore began his speech of warning, discussing the upcoming year, and announcing the new Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts professors. Towards the end of his announcements, he turned his gaze to the newcomers. Kai ignored the looks from everyone at her table and shot a glance across the room Kara and Lily before looking back up at her new Headmaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I am sure,” he began. “You are all curious about our new guests.” He motioned for the three to stand, which they all did hesitantly. “As you may have heard, the three young ladies, Lily, Kara, and Kai, finished their fifth year at Ilvermorny and have transferred here as exchange students to complete their sixth year here with us. They are bright and very powerful witches and I encourage all of you, regardless of house, to get to know them and show them the best Hogwarts has to offer. Take this opportunity to learn from them as well as share what you have learned with them.” He started clapping, the other professors following suit, then the entire room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai could still feel the stares all around her and felt the sudden urge to burst out of the hall and run towards the forest outside. Instead, she looked to her friends and gave a brave smile. She could see just as much discomfort in her friends as she was sure they could see in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*~*~*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear they could have graduated last year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear they started teaching classes in their third year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard it was their second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…they were kicked out…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Dumbledore invited them personally…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…they’re here to protect Potter…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom said…” the red head was cut off as Kai sat down on the couch across from him in the Gryffindor common room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother said…?” Kai asked, smile playing on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…well, you see…she said, uh,” Ron stumbled over himself as Kai laughed, making Hermione laugh as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was actually hoping we could talk before classes start tomorrow. My friends and I are meeting in about an hour by the forest, can y’all join?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span>“Are we heading to the Forbidden Forest?!” Ron asked incredulously.</span></p>
<p> <span>Kai just held up her hand to keep him quiet and took a deep breath. Finally, fresh air. She dropped her hand and waved it at the ground, then a glowing path began to light the way into the forest.</span></p>
<p> <span>“So, we’re just going to follow this girl we haven’t even properly met into the Forbidden Forest?” Ron asked his companions.</span></p>
<p> <span>Kai turned on her heel to face them, appearing stern and possibly annoyed, but the slightest smile playing on her lips that only her friends would have noticed. “Hello, my name is Kaiah, but you can call me Kai. I turn seventeen next month. I was left with Grandfather right after I was born. Technically, I’m an orphan, but Grandfather is enough family that I’ve never felt like an orphan. My favorite color is brown, and I would rather be outside than inside. Now that you have met me, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter, would you please follow me into the Forbidden Forest so that we can have a real conversation with my friends?” Without a response, she turned back to the glowing path and began to follow it.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*</span>
</p>
<p> <span>After almost half an hour of following the path in relative silence, Kai let out a howl. Moments later, a flash of light came from either side of them, and then Lily and Kara stepped into view.</span></p>
<p> <span>“What took so long? I just knew you were going to beat us here.” Lily was smirking at her friend.</span></p>
<p> <span>“My friends here needed to get to know me before they were willing to follow me into the woods here.” Kai nodded in her new companions’ direction. Then she turned to look at Kara. “Oh good, you grabbed Luna. Nice to see you again. How’s your father?”</span></p>
<p> <span>“He’s doing well. We would both like to thank you and Grandfather for the tea you sent. It worked perfectly.” Luna and Kai exchanged hugs.</span></p>
<p> <span>Kai nodded at Kara and Lily, then walked in opposite directions to create a triangle with the other four in the middle. Turning their backs on everyone else, they pulled out their wands and waved them in sync, even without looking at each other. The others stared in curiosity, and one with a touch of fear, as smoke began to wander out and create a barrier around them. It trailed off in the direction each person had come from, then eventually dissipated.</span></p>
<p> <span>When they were done, they slid their wands back into their cloaks and joined the group. “Was that some sort of cloaking spell?”</span></p>
<p> <span>“One that prevents anyone from tracking us or seeing us if they stumble upon this place,” Kara said proudly.</span></p>
<p> <span>“We’re hidden until daybreak. This is just a temporary hiding place. Over the next week, we will find a proper place to meet in the castle so that we are not caught out after curfew by a professor that does not know why we’re here.” Kai then dropped to the ground and sat cross legged, digging her fingers into the earth beneath her.</span></p>
<p> <span>Lily joined Kai on the ground, leaning into her slightly. Kara waved her wand and transfigured a downed tree into 5 chairs.</span></p>
<p> <span>“So why are you here?” Hermione asked once seated.</span></p>
<p> <span>The trio looked to each other and Kai nodded at Kara to start. “To be honest, we haven’t been given the whole story, but I’ll start from the beginning. Right before lessons let out for the summer, Professor Dumbledore came to us and asked us to come here.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“He told us absolutely nothing,” Lily complained. “But that seems to be his way, doesn’t it?” she asked. The three Gryffindor students groaned in unison.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Anyways,” Kara sighed. “After we agreed, the Order started sending us messages to fill us in on what they suspect, which is, that one or more students have aligned themselves with Voldemort and they are planning an attack on Hogwarts sometime this year.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“That’s great and all, but why did they ask you to come?” Harry asked.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Because everyone knows where you are aligned. Everyone knows everyone here. Not only has us being here completely disrupted routine, but now y’all have allies that no one knows of that can keep an eye and ear out.” Kai responded.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Not to mention that now you have the greatest fighter in North America in your school,” Lily said, nudging Kai.</span></p>
<p> <span>Kai turned her head from the compliment. “Tell us about your classmates. Anyone who could possibly be on Voldemort’s side.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“Draco Malfoy,” the Gryffindor trio began.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Hours ticked by as the four Hogwarts students listed every student from each house that could ever be turned to the Dark Arts. It was a long night. It was well after midnight and everyone was exhausted. Everyone kept yawning as they tried to focus on the conversation, but it was a losing battle.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Alright y’all, I think we’ve hit a wall. Everyone needs at least a little sleep before classes in the morning or we’ll all look like chewed twine. Kara, Lily, y’all make sure everyone gets back to the dorms safe.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“What about you?” Ron asked, and the others looked at Kai questioningly, and slightly confused.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Don’t worry about Kai,” Lily responded, standing and stretching before brushing the dirt off of her robes. “She’ll be back for breakfast.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“Actually, if you ever notice she’s not in the dorms at night, just ignore it,” Kara added.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Really? What if a professor notices and asks where you are?” Hermione asked.</span></p>
<p> <span>Kai shrugged. “Anyone that would notice won’t be worried. Now seriously, y’all get back and get some sleep.” Kai looked to her friends who began ushering the others back towards the castle.</span></p>
<p> <span>About the time they were all stepping out of the forest, a loud howl reached their ears, causing everyone but Lily and Kara to jump. “Quite noisy,” Lily giggled to her friend, then turned to the others. “Come on, or we really will look terrible in the morning.” She locked arms with Luna and they all made their way back to the castle.</span></p>
<p> <span>Kara took one last glance at the edge of the forest and saw a reddish figure staring at them and nodded before closing the door behind everyone. Her and Lily watched as the Gryffindors made their way up to their tower before splitting up and heading back to their dorms.</span></p>
<p> <span>Back in the forest, Kai let out another loud howl before bolting back through the trees behind her. She explored for another hour, running along the outskirts of the Centaur herd then making her way back to the safety of the barrier they had created earlier that night.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*</span>
</p>
<p> <span>The next morning came early for everyone. Kara yawned and stretched in her bed before rolling out and glaring in the mirror. ‘Ugh, first day of class and I look like this?’ she thought to herself.</span></p>
<p> <span>Reaching into her trunk, she pulled out her clothes for the day. The uniform wasn’t so different from Ilvermorny that she would be uncomfortable. She pulled on her skirt, button down, and tie. The blue tie was her favorite part.</span></p>
<p> <span>Once dressed, she checked herself out in the mirror once more, running her fingers through auburn waves. She looked at the braided bracelet on her wrist and touched it. A thin strip of soft blue wool, pink and black Abaca, and a dark brown leather, all braided together and fastened with a spell her and her friends had created between their second and third year while staying with Kai and Grandfather on the Ndee reservation Kai was raised on. It was the only thing none of the girls took off. Grandfather had found and created a stone locket for each of their bracelets that sits on the inside against their wrists. Lily had their picture encased in a diamond stone. Kai had one in opal her and Grandfather had mined together. And Kara’s was in Turquoise.</span></p>
<p> <span>That reminded her, Kai had made a face when the sorting hat was speaking to her. She needed to find out if it had revealed anything about her or what it had said to give Kai such a look of confusion. The hat had been straightforward with Kara as well as impressed with her bloodline and ability.</span></p>
<p> <span>Checking the clock and noticing that the other girls in her room had already headed down for breakfast, Kara realized that she was going to be late. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs and out of the Ravenclaw Common Room.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Lily bounced out of bed to the mirror. While she’s not always a morning person, especially on such little sleep, the first day of classes has always been exciting for her. That’s where she met her best friends, after all.</span></p>
<p> <span>She brushed her shoulder length hair while still in her pajamas, then quickly changed into her uniform and robes. She looked down at her bracelet and traced her fingers over each strand of fabric before twisting the bracelet so that she could see the picture of her and her three friends making silly faces on the diamond before turning it back against the pulse point on her wrist.</span></p>
<p> <span>She looked back up into the mirror and shook her head before reaching for her lily embroidered headband and securing her earrings before checking the time and heading down for breakfast.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Kai yawned and stretched in the dirt. She laughed, knowing she probably looked about as good as buzzard bait in July. She sniffed at herself and laughed. At least she didn’t smell as bad. Kara would be mortified if Kai showed up to breakfast like this, and Lily would be laughing as Kara tried to scold her for being so “unpresentable.” She continued laughing as the conversation played on in her head.</span></p>
<p> <span>Finding the boarder of the forest and the castle grounds, she ran quickly up to her dorm to grab her uniform then into the bathroom for a quick shower. She quickly braided her hair and secured it in a leather band, then pulled on her uniform and checked herself in the mirror.</span></p>
<p> <span>She secured her leather bracelet on her left wrist. It had been a gift from Grandfather before her first year. Burned into it was an old saying, “It is better to have less thunder in the mouth and more lightning in the hand.” She smiled, thinking about the old man that had raised her as his own. She then ran her fingers through the braided bracelet on her other wrist, happy to know that her friends were there with her. They could accomplish anything as long as they were working in harmony.</span></p>
<p> <span>She looked up once more and met her own eyes in the mirror. ‘Well,’ she thought. ‘Here’s to day one.’</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Great Hall was still relatively quiet as Kai entered. Having woken with then sun, she had easily gotten up before almost everyone. Today’s goals were to find a good meeting place, not piss off any professors, find all of her classes, meet with Professor Dumbledore, and make contact with at least five students from the list that had been discussed the night before.</p>
<p>      	She sat at the end of the table furthest from the door so that she could watch the people entering and how they interact with others. She made brief eye contact with the headmaster before making herself comfortable and appearing to busy herself with breakfast.</p>
<p>      	Lily smiled as she made her way to her table, sitting towards the middle of her table a few people down from Draco Malfoy and his friends, who their new friends had told them about the night before. Lily and Kai made eye contact one more time before Lily started eating and eavesdropping on those around her.</p>
<p>      	As they had discussed the night before, Hermione and the boys sat in their normal seats and not near Kai when they came in. Can’t let anyone know that they are aligned. Finally, towards the end of breakfast, Kara made her appearance. She also seemed to be the most put together, seeing as they probably only got three or four hours of sleep the night before. They made eye contact and then Kara sat on the side of her table closest to the exit.</p>
<p>      	At the end of breakfast, Kai looked up to see Hermione making her way towards her. “Hello, I should have introduced myself last night. I’m Hermione Granger, Gryffindor prefect. I just wanted to check to make sure that you know where your classes are today.”</p>
<p>      	Kai hid her amusement and took one last sip of water. Hermione was smart. “Ah, I believe I have Defense Against the Dark Arts first today.”</p>
<p>      	“Great, all of us sixth years have that first, as do the Slytherin sixth years.” Kai nodded as Hermione explained where the classroom was and asked if Kai needed a guide and Kai shook her head. After another moment, Hermione joined her friends, and everyone began filing out of the Great Hall.</p>
<p>      	“I have Herbology,” Kara announced to her friends as they met up for a brief moment. “I guess we’ll meet up later on?”</p>
<p>      	“Lily and I both have Dada first. Keep your head up and your eyes open.” The three exchanged a quick hug, Kai giving Kara a kiss on the forehead before the separated and walked in different directions.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>      	The desks were lining the walls in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with Professor Severus Snape standing in the middle glowering out as the students filed in.<br/>
Kai grabbed Lily’s hand and went to stand within eavesdropping distance of Draco and his posse when the professor began to speak. “Since we have new students this year, I would like to see where they match up. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Hiddenborn, please stand in the middle of the classroom. Everyone else, make room.”<br/>
Draco, with all the swagger he could muster, eased his way to stand in the center of the room. Kai gave Lily a quick squeeze of the hand before moving to stand near the center as well.<br/>
Snape motioned for them to stand facing each other in a dueling stance. “While Mr. Malfoy knows our rules here, I will reiterate them for our newest students. Do not attack to kill. Absolutely none of the Unforgivable Curses.” He looked to Kai who nodded, then to Draco who rolled his eyes but gave a curt nod. “Now,” he waved his hand and then stepped back out of the way.<br/>
“Vermillious Tria,” Draco shouted, but at the same time Kai waved her wand, quickly diffusing the red sparks flying from Draco’s wand in her direction. “Stupefy,” he growled. Another wave of Kai’s wand had the charm blocked. “Expelliarmus,” Draco tried again.</p>
<p>      	Kai let her wand fly but stood her ground. “Second year spells? Really?” Before he could say another word, Kai held out her hands and the ground began to shake. Before Draco could react, he was knocked to the floor when it began to tremble just below him. “Accio wand.” She waited for her opponent to get back to his feet before holding her wand up again, but again waited for him to attack.<br/>
Draco suddenly slashed his wand, and a purple flame began to fly towards Kai. Luckily for her, her Grandfather had trained her on this curse and imitated the movement milliseconds after Draco had. The flames met in the middle and began to grow until Kai released for a moment, waved her wand minutely, and Draco and his wand went flying out the window behind him. Without hesitation, Kai threw herself out the window, summoning her broom midair and casting one last spell to slow Draco’s fall and preventing him from breaking anything.</p>
<p>      	Cheers were heard from the Gryffindor students above, but Kai tried to ignore them. “You alright?” She reached out her hand to help him up, but he slapped her hand away.</p>
<p>      	“I don’t need your help,” he huffed, standing up and brushing off his robes indignantly.</p>
<p>      	“Alright then.” She held her hand out to him again. “I’m Kai Waya, nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>      	Draco glared at her hand then spit on the ground. “Who the hell do you think you are? Do you not realize who you are dealing with? I am Draco Malfoy! And you will regret that little aberration!”</p>
<p>      	“You think that was an aberration? Honey, you sound as confused as a goat on AstroTurf. I cleaned your plow. You may have been holding back at the beginning but so was I. And in the end, I still saved your ass from eating a bitter pill.”</p>
<p>      	“Where the hell are you from? You sound like a damn mudblood. You probably are, not that you would know, orphan,” Draco spat.</p>
<p>      	Kai swallowed her anger. “Dear, I may be a mudblood. And yeah, I’m an orphan. But at least I was raised with love. Sweetheart, don’t you see that we’re all living with an expiration date?”</p>
<p>      	“And yours is almost up,” Draco sneered, pulling out his wand ready to begin the battle again.</p>
<p>      	Before he could attack, a hand fell upon Draco’s and they both looked up in surprise to find Snape and the rest of their class with them. “I would suggest you not do that, Mr. Malfoy. She is clearly the better duelist. You could stand to learn from her.” Kai smirked but hid it before Snape turned to face her. “Normally, I would have granted 50 points to Gryffindor, as much as it would pain me. But since Mr. Malfoy attempted serious harm, and you quite nearly killed him in return, I am going to take 50 points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor.” Everyone gasped but no one was willing to protest. “Class dismissed. Ms. Hiddenborn, Mr. Malfoy, come see me in detention tonight.”</p>
<p>      	Kai shot Draco a slight smirk before giving Snape a solemn look. “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>*~*~*<br/>
“In the five years we’ve known each other, you have never once had detention,” Kara whispered as they walked into Charms.</p>
<p>      	“I told you, I didn’t start it!”</p>
<p>      	“But you sure did finish it, didn’t you?!” Kara glared as Kai smirked.</p>
<p>      	“Would you expect anything less?”</p>
<p>      	The girls were startled out of their whispering by Professor Flitwick approaching them before they got to their seats. “I’ve heard that you have had an eventful morning, Ms. Hiddenborn.”</p>
<p>      	Kai gave him an apologetic look. “It was not my intention to cause trouble. I must admit, I was frustrated with Draco not showing me any respect in the duel, so I purposefully provoked him.”</p>
<p>      	“I’m sure it was quite a spectacle. I expect there will be no outbursts in my class?”</p>
<p>      	“Of course not, Professor.”</p>
<p>      	“Very good. Now I have had the opportunity to speak with your Charms professor back at Ilvermorny before you last week and he informed me that the two of you along with Ms. Ocampo have already completed all of the Charms classes offered and were going to take advanced private group lessons this year before you transferred here.”</p>
<p>      	The girls nodded. “That is correct, sir,” Kara answered. “We took years three and four in our third year, fifth and sixth in our fourth year, and seventh and an extra private class year last year. We did similar in most of our classes. The three of us were done with official Charms, I was also done with Potions, Lily with Transfigurations, and Kai with Defense Against the Dark Arts. What we hadn’t finished, we only had the seventh year to finish.” Kai nodded but was letting her eyes roam around the classroom.</p>
<p>      	“That is quite impressive. I look forward to seeing what you have to offer in my class.” The girls thanked him and then went to take a seat.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>      	“Finally, lunch!” Lily said excitedly outside of the Great Hall. “I’m starving.”</p>
<p>      	“As am I,” Kara laughed, rubbing her stomach exaggeratedly.</p>
<p>      	“Y’all enjoy. I’ll meet up with y’all tonight.”</p>
<p>      	“You’re seriously not going to eat anything?” Kara asked, knowing the answer already, but still not happy with her friend. “You need to eat something.”</p>
<p>      	“Don’t worry, honey. I’ll grab something at some point. But the corridors will be empty and I should be able to find some place for us to start meeting.”</p>
<p>      	“Or we could all eat quickly and then split up?” Lily offered.</p>
<p>      	“No, hun. People will notice the three of us leaving at the same time and could think something is up.”</p>
<p>      	“Girl, people will notice you not being there. After what happened this morning, everyone has their eyes on you.” Kara was right, not that Kai was happy about it. “Let’s just go eat, and then this evening we can go exploring.” Kai opened her mouth, but Kara cut her off. “Yes, you have detention, but it won’t last all night.” Kai groaned and Kara beamed in victory.</p>
<p>      	“Kai may be the best fighter, but Kara, my friend, you are the best at getting your way.” Lily and Kara laughed as Kai groaned loudly as they all stepped into the Great Hall.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>      	Kai sighed, laying her head against Lily’s. “Detention…” she sighed.</p>
<p>      	“Maybe you’ll control your temper a little better next time,” Kara smirked, wrapping her arm around her depressed friend.</p>
<p>      	“You know that will never happen,” Lily teased.</p>
<p>      	“Both of y’all can shove it.” The girls became quiet as Draco made his way down the corridor to Snape’s office. Kai suddenly burst into a huge grin. “Draco, my dear, ready for our prison sentence?”</p>
<p>      	“Shove off, mudblood,” he said heatedly.</p>
<p>      	Kai put on an exaggerated pout. “Honey, I think we started off on the wrong foot. Can we start over?” She held her hand out to him for the third time that day, but this time she couldn’t be rejected because Snape’s office slammed open.</p>
<p>      	“You’re late.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't help myself. We've all seen the jokes and the memes. I had to do it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span>Kai looked around the room and had to stifle the laugh that was trying to make its way out of her. She happened to glance at Draco, who also seemed amused by the state of Snape’s new office.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Welcome to detention, Ms. Hiddenborn. I have a feeling we will be seeing plenty of each other. Tonight, the two of you will be working together clearing out my office and painting the walls a more suitable color.” Kai had to look away to not outright burst out laughing. The problem with that, however, is the fact that where she looked hung several plates with animated cats on bright pink walls. Snape cleared his throat and Kai quickly regained her composure. “And to keep the two of you from having an easy time,” he held out a hand to each of them. “Wands.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“You have got to be kidding me!” Draco protested, but Kai slid her wand without protest.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Hmmm, Blackthorn.” He swished it around once or twice. “What is the core?</span></p>
<p> <span>“Wampus whisker, sir.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“Of course. Wand, Mr. Malfoy.” Draco reluctantly gave up his wand. Professor Snape then pointed out the boxes for storage and the paint for his walls before walking out of the office.</span></p>
<p> <span>Kai burst into a laughing fit the moment Snape was gone. “Who…who had this…who had this office before he did?” she managed to finally get out. It took her a moment to catch her breath, but she was pleasantly surprised to see Draco actually laughing along with her. “Oh my gosh this is great.” She let out a long breath trying to calm herself down. She smiled happily to see such a bright, honest smile on her detention partner’s face. “How long do you think he’ll be gone?”</span></p>
<p> <span>“What does that matter?”</span></p>
<p> <span>Kai smirked and then held her hands out to the walls and one by one, the hideous plates began flying down and packing themselves into boxes. “This is why,” she answered, keeping her full attention on the plates until the very last one had been packed into the boxes.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Those really are dreadful,” Malfoy chuckled, putting the lid on the last box. “How did you learn to do that?”</span></p>
<p> <span>“Practice. And books. And experimenting. And a lot of failure. Here,” She stepped up behind him and took his wrist in her right hand. He flinched away at first, but then allowed her to demonstrate, explaining as she flipped his wrist in the direction of the books on the bookshelf behind the desk.</span></p>
<p> <span>Once he got the hang of it, packing up the room became a very simple task. They were both sitting on the desk and Kai was staring at the paint that still needed to be put on the wall.</span></p>
<p> <span>“You know, just because you taught me something doesn’t change the fact that I can’t stand you. We’re not friends after this.”</span></p>
<p> <span>Kai jumped off the desk, chewing the inside of her lip and clenching and unclenching her hands repetitively, then turned her back on him. She jerked her hands at the paint and began painting the walls in a rush, covering the horrid pink with a rich brown that suited the office much better. Paint splattered here and there, but with another aggressive flick of her wrist, it would fly back into the bucket or onto the wall. Draco sat and just watched as Kai finished the punishment on her own before she finally turned back to look him directly in the eye, ice blue meeting a hazel that should be unnatural on such obviously native features. She was just about to tear him a new one, pick another fight because he was just such an ass. But the moment their eyes met, all she saw was pain. Instead of fighting him, her heart broke for him. There was so much more going on there. This pompous attitude, the insults, it was likely no one knew the anguish he was hiding. The insults she nearly threw at him vanished and all she wanted to do was fix it, heal the pain like she did to her pup back home. She softened her tone, but kept the eye contact and closeness. “There will be a time, honey, where you will need my help. It may turn your stomach to even consider asking, but know this. No matter what you say to me. You can call me mudblood, orphan, or whatever other clever insult you can come up with. It doesn’t matter. But Draco, when you are ready, all you have to do is ask. I promise.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>She knew it was a mistake to say any of this. He had put his guard back up. But she couldn’t help saying it. Just like when her anger flared up during their duel. Her emotions took the reins. He just looked so sad. Almost scared. She had intended to go off on him, remind him that he was bested by her just getting started. But then...she couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco was glaring again. “Who are you to offer me help?! I wouldn’t ask for your help if you were the last witch on the planet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai bit her bottom lip, meeting his glare with one of her own now. She glanced around the room quickly and then stared directly into his eyes again. “Our punishment seems to be over; the office is taken care of. If you would like to learn any more nonverbal or wandless magic, you know where to find me.” She spun around and threw the door open, making a noisy exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She found her friends hiding down the corridor waiting for her. They noticed the mood she was in and instead of teasing her as they had planned, decided to just get to work.</span></p>
<p> <span>“I think we have found an empty classroom on the seventh floor. It appears that, at least in the evening, only the occasional ghost goes through that area,” Kara informed her, hoping to ease whatever Malfoy had said to upset her.</span></p>
<p> <span>Kai let her friends guide the way up five flights of stairs. “We’re going to have to keep an eye on the place for at least a week, maybe longer, before we start meeting there, to ensure that this area isn’t used very often.”</span></p>
<p> <span>Kara stepped forward and walked back and forth down the corridor three times, and then a door opened.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Interesting,” Kai said as she followed her friends into the room.</span></p>
<p> <span>“The room produces whatever we need,” Lily explained.</span></p>
<p> <span>“So what do you think?” Kara asked.</span></p>
<p> <span>Kai nodded, looking around the room. “I think this will definitely work. I’ll let Hermione and the guys know, and during any free period, we need to periodically walk through here just to see what kind of foot traffic we will have to sneak around.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“I’ll talk to Luna tonight when I get back to our room,” Kara added.</span></p>
<p> <span>As they were coming out of the room, they heard footsteps headed their way and someone mumbling. They moved away from the door and the room went back into hiding. The girls huddled closely together, putting their backs on the opposite wall and Kara made a quick wave of her wand, effectively hiding themselves from whoever was headed their way.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Draco,” the girls mouthed in unison.</span></p>
<p> <span>They watched him do as Kara had done previously, and when the door opened, he checked down the corridor to make sure no one had seen him. Kara released the cloaking charm and they looked at each other before heading towards the staircase.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Well that stinks. I thought we had found the perfect location,” Lily complained. She looked to her friends and could see the wheels turning in her friend’s eyes. “Alright, spill. What are you thinking?” Kai didn’t even look up, she continued walking as though she hadn’t heard her friend speak.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Kai, what’s going on in that thick skull of yours?” Kara asked, trying to provoke a response. Again, nothing.</span></p>
<p> <span>The girls continued walking down the staircase until they were on the ground floor. Kai looked up and looked around, seeming to have just noticed that they had passed hers and Kara’s common room floors.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Are you back?” Kara asked.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. I think there’s something going on with him. Hermione and the guys were right. Draco is definitely involved somehow.” She shook her head to clear the cobwebs. “Okay, so nothing is changing, really. We need to use that room. Y’all were right, it’s perfect. When I don’t have classes, I’m going to stake out the corridor. I’ll report back to my guys and Kara, still talk to Luna. Maybe one of them knows what’s going on with our resident jerk. Lily, be careful, but try to keep a closer ear to Draco and his friends at lunch and in your common room. Maybe try making friends with that chick that’s always hanging on every word he says.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“Is that all?” Kara asked. “You were gone for a while. Surely you have more to say than that.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“Not yet.” Kai grabbed Lily and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and a hug. “We need to get some sleep. Good night, baby girl.”</span></p>
<p> <span>Lily and Kara embraced before Lily headed down to the dungeons. Kara and Kai began making their way back up the staircase until they reached the point where they had to separate. “I know you’re not always good with words, in fact sometimes you suck at them,” Kai laughed at Kara’s description of her. “But it does feel like you’re hiding something.”</span></p>
<p> <span>Kai frowned and rested her back against the corridor wall. “Words are hard,” Kai complained, making the two laugh, having had this same conversation multiple times in the past, though they tried to keep it down just in case someone else was out of bed this late. “I’m not sure what it is. Something isn’t right. If he had actually waited on Snape to return…he had taken long enough that surely that’s…MY WAND!” Kai suddenly exclaimed.</span></p>
<p> <span>“What about your wand?”</span></p>
<p> <span>“Snape, he still has it. Draco had his wand so surely he had waited for Snape. But Snape still has mine.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“You can get it back from him at breakfast. He will just give you more detention and probably take house points if he sees you out of bed this late after your detention ended.” Kara gave her friend a sympathetic look. She couldn’t imagine being without her wand overnight. Kai nodded, they hugged, and then made their way to their separate houses.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span>The rest of the week went rather quickly. The girls, as well as Harry and his friends, all took turns staking out what the girls had found out was the Room of Requirements. Hermione had explained the first night all about Dumbledore’s Army and all that had happened the year before. The next morning before heading to breakfast, the whole Gryffindor house had been howling from the description of Professor Snape having a pretty pink office covered in kitty cats, and for the rest of the week, any time he had passed any group of Gryffindors, someone let out a “meow’.</span></p>
<p> <span>By this point, Kai was spending most of her free time, including several meals, hiding out on the seventh floor. Her and her friends, new and old, also did a lot of their homework or were cloaked and watching the door. What they had discovered is that Draco Malfoy was the only other current user of the Room of Requirements, and he visited at least once a day. Outside of him, only the occasional professor or house elf were ever out in this corridor during meals or after curfew.</span></p>
<p> <span>The next week started as the previous week had, Defense Against the Dark Arts for Gryffindor and Slytherin, Herbology for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Kara warned and lectured Kai on keeping her head and not provoking Draco or any other classmate if she was chosen to duel again, while Lily laughed.</span></p>
<p> <span>“I will behave,” Kai finally promised as they were parting to head to their classes. "As long as he does," she muttered under her breath.</span></p>
<p> <span>As Lily and Kai walked back into their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, they noticed the desks pushed back again. “Déjà vu,” Lily whispered to her friend.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>       As they walked in and found a spot amongst their classmates, Harry tried to hand a note to Kai secretly. He was mostly successful, but Kai happened to look up and make the briefest of eye contact with Draco standing on the opposite side of the room. Kai lifted her eyebrows at him, hoping he wasn’t going to snitch. Draco cut his eyes to Snape and opened his mouth, and Kai held her breath. Draco then smirked and shut his mouth back and returned to the conversation Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise had been trying to have with him. Kai let out a sigh of relief before turning to Lily and opening the note while Snape had his back turned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>       “D, 14:30. Just W.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Kai slipped the note into her pocket and made quick eye contact and nodded to Harry before scanning the room to see if anyone was watching. “Just you?” Lily asked of Kai, who nodded. Both girls frowned in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “Silence,” Snape droned, and then waited a moment for the room to fall completely silent. “We will not have a repeat of last class,” he began, casting a glare in Kai’s and Lily’s direction. “Today we will be practicing the Shield Charm in pairs. You will go back and forth, one person attacking and the other shielding. Now, what is the incantation for the Shield Charm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Hermione, Lily, and Kai’s hands all raised. Snape groaned, “Yes, Ms. Ocampo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “Protego, Professor,” Lily answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “Correct,” he sighed. Kai and Lily exchanged a happy look, Snape’s disdain for them was growing and they couldn’t help but be amused. “Now, pair up. One of each house in a pair.” Kai and Lily’s happiness grew, thinking they could work together. “Not so fast,” Snape interrupted. “Ms. Ocampo, you will be practicing with the Gryffindor know-it-all, Ms. Granger. Ms. Hiddenborn, you and Mr. Malfoy will work together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Kai opened her mouth but shut it, confused but deciding that since she did need to figure out what was going on with him and the Room of Requirements, maybe this could help. She glanced over behind Snape and saw Draco scowling. Without a word, she walked over to join her new partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Kai raised her hand to shake Draco’s, and he glared. Kai rolled her eyes but kept her hand out until Draco raised his wand instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “You may begin,” Snape announced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “So you and Potter dating now?” Draco sneered once the professor was out of earshot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Kai felt almost offended by that question and mocked a gagging motion. Strictly friends. “Of course not. It’s a new Gryffindor game going around,” she lied quickly. “Like Truth or Dare, except it’s all dares and you have to do whatever dare someone leaves you.” Draco arched an eyebrow, seeming almost amused at the thought of this game. “Only Gryffindors are playing it, and we’re not supposed to talk about it with the other houses.” Draco opened his mouth, but Kai cut him off. “We need to start before it looks like we’re actually friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Draco scowled, something crossing his expression that Kai couldn’t read before he pulled out his wand. “Impedimenta.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Kai moved her wand and Draco’s curse bounced off and she smirked. She then made a motion to attack, waiting only a moment to make sure he saw before she attacked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Luckily, Draco noticed. “Protego,” and the charm deflected Kai’s attack. “What…” he trailed off, changing his mind. “Lacarnum Inflamari.” Kai waved her wand once to deflect the charm, and then again to attack. “Protego!” Draco groaned. Whatever Kai had attacked him with was barely deflected. “Inspiratione hyacinthum.” A blue flame blasted towards Kai, but instead of deflecting, Kai smirked and waved her wand, and the flame blast flew back towards Draco. “Protego! Confractus Maledicto!” Kai’s eyes widened but blocked the curse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Kai and Draco had started going harder until Snape had to shut them down. At one point, Draco had started pelting fireballs at Kai and she had stopped being careful and just flinging them off in any direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “Enough!” The entire class went silent. “Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Hiddenborn, Ms. Ocampo, Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Zabini, see me in my office tonight.” Kai looked around confused. Sure, her and Draco and gotten out of hand again, but why was Lily and Draco’s uppity friends invited to detention with them? She made eye contact with Lily but Professor Snape interrupted. “Dismissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       *~*~*</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Harry was already waiting by Professor Dumbledore’s office when Kai walked up and they headed in together. “Professor?” Harry started.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Ah good, you’re both here. I’m afraid I have to ask you to do me a favor. Please, take a look.” Dumbledore motioned towards a Pensieve to the side of his office. He poured a small vial into it and Kai followed Harry’s motions to look in.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*</span>
</p>
<p> <span>In the Room of Requirements, Kara, Lily, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny were sitting and talking after their lunch period as Harry and Kai made their way in. Lily handed Kai a chocolate frog and Kai sat beside her as Harry went to sit between Ron and Ginny. Harry and Kai proceeded to take turns explaining what they saw in the Pensieve and recounting the conversation they had with Professor Dumbledore about Slughorn and the Slug Club.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Well then it looks to me like we need Harry and the three of you to join me in Advanced Potions,” Hermione announced after listening to everything.</span></p>
<p> <span>“That we could definitely do,” Kara said excitedly. Kai and Lily laughed. Potions had always been Kara’s favorite.</span></p>
<p> <span>By the end of their lunch period, the entire group, aside from Luna and Ginny who were both fifth years, had agreed to join Advanced Potions, which luckily for them was immediately after lunch.</span></p>
<p> <span>As they all walked in, Kai couldn’t help but smirk when she saw Draco already standing in the class next to Pansy, both of which were scowling as they made eye contact. Of course. Lily motioned to where Lavender Brown was staring doe-eyed at Ron and trio rolled their eyes. “So not a good match,” Lily whispered. Her friends agreed then found a spot at one of the tables. Harry’s trio found a table on the other side of the room, where Lavender pushed her way to sit in the fourth chair at their table.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>       Kai noticed Neville standing, looking uncertain, so she waved him to sit with her and her friends. Kara had mentioned on the second day of classes that Kai was probably going to adopt him at some point, so her and Lily exchanged a laugh as Neville got seated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “Ignore them,” Kai told him. “They’re a brick shy of a load. Glad you agreed to join us in this class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Professor Slughorn began class with a challenge. The table that brews the best Elixir to Induce Euphoria. Following Slughorn’s instructions, Kara began directing her table as to what to grab and how to treat it. Neville, originally quite timid around the new girls, came out of his shell and was able to hang with them with minimal critiques and Kai showing him the proper way to hold the shrivelfig to peel it easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       At the end of class, Slughorn walked around and looked in each cauldron and made a face. Clearly, he was conflicted. “It appears we have a tie,” he finally announced. “Mr. Potter’s table along with Ms. Peasegood’s table have both created some of the greatest elixirs I have seen in all of my teaching. I will award 50 points to each student’s house. Class dismissed!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       As everyone was beginning to leave, Slughorn began approaching students. After finishing a quiet conversation with Harry’s group, he approached the US trio and Neville as they were about to walk out of class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “Ah, ladies. You were splendid. I am very pleased that you have joined my class. I hear that Ms. Peasegood has actually taken every potions class offered at Ilvermorny. And the two of you only had one class left! I hope that I can at least teach you ladies one or two things while I have the pleasure of having you in class. I would like to invite the three of you to a little get together I am having tomorrow evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       Kai looked from her old friends, to Neville, then back at her new professor. “We would love to…” she trailed off, not wanting to be too bold and bother Slughorn when it was their task to get close to the professor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “Good, good. I look forward to seeing you ladies tomorrow night.” He tipped his head towards Neville. “Thank you for joining my class, Mr. Longbottom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       As soon as they were out of class, Kai and Lily both wrapped an arm around Neville. “He’s so thick-headed you could hit him in the face with a tire iron and he wouldn’t yell ‘til morning,” Kai said, rubbing a confused looking Neville’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “You do realize not everyone understands you, right?” Kara asked, and all four began laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “If I may translate for my friend, what she was trying to say is that he’s stupid for not inviting you to join us tomorrow night,” Lily translated</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “That’s exactly what I said!” Kai mocked offense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       “Not even close,” Kara told her. Kai made a face but they continued on to their last classes of the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*~*~*</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Kai, having spent time after supper hiding and watching the Room of Requirements with Lily, walked up to see several other students waiting for detention outside of the closed door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Kara was standing and reading one of her books while Draco and his friends stood talking quietly amongst themselves.</span></p>
<p> <span>“What happened in your class that got y’all landed in here with us?” Kai asked.</span></p>
<p> <span>The door flew open dramatically and Snape stepped out, “Come in.”</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>